Cold winters in Northport
by xXWr1t3r1iRlXx
Summary: Isabella Swan is a detective who lives in Northport, New york and after recieving a call about a possible murder, she sets off in the icy weather to check it out.Something happens along the way and now she lives with the vampiric family, the Cullens. R
1. Phone call

**disclaimer...i don't own twilight ...just my very vivid imagination...reviews are welcome!!**

**OK...so i had this idea of Bella and how she is grown up. this really just started off as an idea that i had sitting in my room and i love to write. love it. so please read and review.**

Chapter one

Phone Call

"Detective Swan, there's a call for you on line one. A Laura Richardson."

I sighed and sat up at my desk. Lately we haven't been as busy at Northport police department. The calls that came in during the winter time of the year were usually something that was taken care of by the local police instead of us.

"Thanks Holly. I think I got it from here."

I picked up the phone.

"Detective Swan." I said monotonously.

"Yes, I need someone to come down here to my house. I think my husband is dead."

_You don't sound so concerned. Happy, almost._

"Did you call the police? Maybe an ambulance or something?"

She didn't answer.

"Hello? Laura?" I asked, alarmed at the sudden silence.

"Yes?" her voice a whisper.

"I need information to find you house okay?"

"I live at 355 Pulaski drive. The only house. There are no other neighbors, so it shouldn't be hard to find."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my leather jacket and scarf.

"Holly, I will be back in about an hour. Take any messages for me and be sure to get the names. Just do what you are here to do."

Holly smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

I sighed.

_I had to get the secretary with the IQ of a rock. She is a good help though._

I walked down the stairs, out of the office and into the freezing cold. Winters in New York were no joke.

I got into my car and began driving to the address Laura gave me.

Going deeper into the forests, carefully driving through the icy winding roads, I realized how true her statement was.

There were few houses, growing farther apart but bigger in size. Trees lines the sides of the street and made so if my car veered of the road, the only thing I could do would hit one.

And that's exactly what I did when I saw a man standing in the middle of the road. He came out of nowhere and didn't make a move to get out of my way.

I only remembered my head slamming into the steering wheel and then felt the blood trickling down my forehead.

Suddenly, I was immersed in darkness, not knowing whether I was going to live or die.

**how was that if you love it review, you like it review, think i should stop wasting my time with this and move on...sadly...review!! i love constructive criticism so just throw it at me...mayalovestowrite!!**


	2. Awakening

**I want to thank those who favorited this story and put me on their alerts!! Thanks bunches!! **

Chapter two

Awakening

Sunlight filtered in through the window. I could hear talking around me but I didn't open my eyes, until I realized, I didn't know where I was.

I sat up in the bed. The sheets were white, and the cover was thick and down-filled. I looked at my clothing; I was wearing a blue cotton tee shirt and a pair of striped pajama pants.

I looked to the bedside table and saw that a phone and gun were sitting there, untouched.

Fearful, I grabbed the gun and slowly crept into the hallway. The floors were hardwood, and the walls were a soft golden color.

Walking down the stairs, I heard the voices grow louder, and the distant sounds of cooking.

I held my gun ready, edging closer to the open kitchen door. I peeked around the side of the door.

There was a family all sitting in the vast kitchen. At the kitchen island, there was a blond haired male talking to a female with black spiky hair. She held her hand up to his, their fingertips touching lightly. At the table was another male arm wrestling with a woman. She was small compared to him, but to me it seemed that she held her own; he was struggling while she looked bored, looking at the fingernails of her other hand. Looking out of the window was another man. He had his palm touching the glass.

I took another step, trying to surprise them but the floor creaked under my feet.

Instantly all eyes turned to me.

"You don't need that gun, Isabella." The black haired girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked, still holding my gun up.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper," she nodded at the man she held her hand up to.

"Rosalie and Emmett."

The two arm wrestling.

"Edward."

The man at the window.

"Esme, our mother."

Out of nowhere, a caramel haired woman appeared with a plate of food.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

I dropped my hands to my side.

"How did I get here?"

The woman named Esme led me to a chair and sat the plate down in front of me.

"You had an accident in front of our house, kind of. Your car hit a tree near the driveway of our home. You don't remember? Do you remember anything about us?" The woman named Rosalie answered.

"I remember a man standing in the road and then waking up here." I looked down, shaking my head.

"Luckily you only got minor scratches and that one cut. I think that happened by your head hitting the steering wheel. I may be wrong."

I brought my hand to my forehead. There was a little stitching along the hairline.

"Eat, Isabella." The male at the window walked over to me and sat down next to me.

_Such authority. Charlie would be his best friend._

I smiled to myself taking a bite of toast.

I noticed their eye color, a topaz that made them look different than other people I've met before. They were also beautiful, not one imperfection on their faces, with expensive looking clothes to match.

I looked out of the window.

_I know these people. I have this weird connection to them, I just don't know how I got it. Let me think. College? No. Family? If I was related to them I would be drop dead gorgeous. So, no. Hmmm…high school._

Then it hit me.

This was the famous Edward Cullen, who left me when Jasper tried to kill me for my blood.

I gasped.

"Oh, no. She remembers."

**Okay somethings not adding up. I'm getting hits but no reviews and its saddening, so even if you just put one word, it will make me happy. So press that button...you know you want to **

**maya **


End file.
